


i think she saw me driving away

by TheGirlWithTheGlasses



Series: We'll Be The Ones (They Hate) [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheGlasses/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Charlotte says to move over there."<br/>Or, when most of it becomes slightly more clear to Sami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think she saw me driving away

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. No joke, guys, I legit wrote it in ten minutes. BUT IT WAS SO CUTE AND I HAD TO SHARE IT WITH YOU. Don't judge please.  
> Title from "She's Finding Me Out" by The Friday Night Boys. It's a super lovely song and you should absolutely check it out. I think it really fits Charlotte and Sami.

"Charlotte says to move over there."  
Sami Zayn looked up at Dana Brooke. He raised an eyebrow.  
"And why would I do that?"  
"Because she asked you to?," Dana asked pointedly.  
Sami smirked. "Nah. Besides, she didn't say please."  
Dana threw her head back and groaned.   
"Zayn. Don't do this."  
"I'm not moving until you tell me why Charlotte needs me to move."  
Dana gritted her teeth. "She says you're being distracting."  
"Really? Last time I checked, I was just sitting here thinking. What could I possibly be doing that's distracting one of the the almighty Flairs?"  
Dana turned purple. "Charlotte says you're being annoyingly cute, okay? Just move!" She smiled, satisfied at his stunned silence.  
Across the room, Charlotte Flair was death glaring at the back of her head.  
She was slightly blushing.   
Sami made eye contact for a second.  
They both flushed bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please! I love and reread every one thirty times.  
> P.S. Shoutout to the lovely Enigma13 for freaking getting me all the way on this insane ship in the first place.


End file.
